


Trading Skills

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has been brewing the same potions all summer long... and then traded the results for a medium size crate.... What is in that crate? What was the potion he was brewing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts).



> This was written for Pekeleke prompt "Feathers" It is to let her know that I have survived another week. I tried to keep it to just 100 words... and failed. I'm sure she won't mind.

 

It took most of the summer, and Harry still had no idea what potion Severus was brewing. Two cauldrons bubbled near the brim, with Severus adding ingredients as he collected them. Seemingly at random.

 

A violet one day, wood sorrel leaves another. Lemon grass one weekend, and owl blood and feathers another.  
  


Harry glared at him for the owl blood, but Severus assured him that the owls weren't hurt.

 

There was not a day they could go out that Severus wasn't collecting something until last week. Then he covered them to simmer down. Two size four cauldrons made ten drams.

 

(o.o)

 

"One last stop." Severus lead them down a thin, crooked alley way. The shop they entered was entirely decorated in feathers. Peacock feathers curled against the walls along with eagle, hawk, pigeon and even chicken.

 

"Master Snape!" The clerk smiled as the door closed behind them. "It is that time already?"

 

"It is, Master Collins." Severus set the two five dram containers on the counter. The clerk headed to the back and brought out a large wooden crate and set it next to the bottles.

 

It wasn't until they reached home that Harry found out what was in the crate.

 

(o.o)

 

"Pinion swan feathers and red ink?" Harry glanced at Severus while holding a bottle of red ink that was Snape's signature color. No one could find that exact shade anywhere.

 

Severus nodded. "Only the best. That'll last the school year."

 

"Just this year?"

 

Severus quirked his lips. "Unless there is a very dense dunderhead."

 

Harry dropped onto the sofa. "What was the potion?"

 

Severus contemplated Harry for a moment. "A preservative for his inks. Collins sells to professional artists."

 

Harry blinked slowly and then laughed. "So, your corrections are a form of art?"

 

"There are many types of art, Harry."

 

 


End file.
